Listening In
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Follows "Pummelson" Kurt and Puck have decided to tell New Directions about them, as usual drama ensues and Kurt has to tell it like it is. Everyone is actually happy for the trio, save for one... Puck/Blaine/Kurt


_This is for all the people that wanted New Directions to find out about Pummelson. There was a few of you who wanted to see that, and I apologize for not taking names... but um, here you go!_ :D

_Just in case you're just coming into this series, welcome, and you might want to check out the three stories that precede this one: Barbra Streisand, Cashing In and Pummelson. This might make a touch more sense._

* * *

><p><strong>Listening In<strong>

Kurt had to stuff his fist in his mouth to stifle the moan as Puck swallowed around him.

'That's so fucking hot!' Blaine announced from the phone that was focused on Puck sucking hungrily at Kurt. 'Finger him,' he commanded, as he stroked his own cock.

Kurt fumbled for the lube as Puck eagerly continued to suck him off, when Kurt slapped the tube into his hand; he eagerly slipped two slicked fingers into Kurt, who'd pushed his trousers farther down.

'Show me,' Blaine commanded and Kurt, who was sitting on a sturdy shelf, angled the phone to how he thought Blaine could see it.

'Noah,' Blaine half whined, and Puck angled the phone for Blaine to see.

Kurt moaned; there was just something about having his ass on display that made him even harder.

'Fuck!' Blaine blurted, he loved playing with his boys, but he loved watching them play just as much, 'another finger,' he commanded, even as Puck slid in another.

'You're so fucking beautiful,' Blaine announced, talking to both of them.

'Please,' Kurt moaned, 'I need…' he trailed off as Puck hit that spot inside of him.

'Please what Kurt?' Blaine asked, knowing exactly what their beautiful cock whore was demanding.

'Please I need him, fuck me!' he blurted trying to grab the short hairs on Puck's head.

'Noah,' Blaine said, as Puck slid a condom on. Kurt had enough presence of mind to angle the phone so Blaine could watch as Puck's cock slid into him.

Puck mashed their mouths together as Blaine moaned.

'Harder, Noah,' Kurt pleaded into Puck's shoulder.

The trio didn't last long, as Puck plucked at Kurt's fresh piercing and he moaned in bliss as he spurted both of them in cum.

Puck filled Kurt as Blaine coated his own hand.

'Fuck,' Puck moaned into Kurt's shoulder.

'We should get to class,' Blaine said, softly.

'I miss you,' Kurt said softly, Puck made a moan of agreement.

'I miss you both too,' Blaine returned.

'I love you,' Kurt whispered, almost afraid to say it.

'I love you, both of you,' Puck stated giving Blaine a look.

'I love both of you too,' Blaine offered with a small smile, 'I'll see you both tonight,' he stated with a grin, before he hung up, yelling at Wes and David about something.

Puck carefully pulled out of Kurt, giving him small kisses when he whimpered with loss.

'I brought you something,' Puck announced as he fumbled in his bag, 'close your eyes.'

Kurt obediently closed his eyes, he trusted Puck and Blaine with his life, and he knew they wouldn't ever do anything to hurt him.

He gave a startled cry of bliss as Puck slid a plug into him.

His cock twitched and he clutched at Puck.

'You okay?' Puck asked with slight concern.

Kurt took a moment to answer, 'yeah, just still sensitive,' he replied as Puck helped him stand and straighten his clothing.

'Thank you,' Puck suddenly said, surprising Kurt.

'For what?'

'Just…' Puck gave Kurt a sweet kiss, 'thank you,' he repeated.

Kurt gave him confused look, before returning the kiss, 'you're welcome.'

Puck pulled away reluctantly and checked to make sure that the hall was clear. Everyone was in class, so the pair headed to the choir room.

'Okay white boy, spill!' Mercedes demanded as he and Puck sauntered into the choir room hand in hand.

'I thought you were with Blaine?' Tina asked confused, she'd been sick when they'd shared that kiss in the cafeteria and had only heard about things from everyone else.

Kurt went a bright pink, 'I am with Blaine, but I'm also with Puck,' he offered, looking at all of them in turn as he held tightly to his boyfriend's hand.

Everyone stared at the pair in confusion.

'That is so hot,' Brittany stated, grinning broadly.

Kurt gave her a soft smile as she rushed to hug them both.

No one else seemed so inclined. In fact they were all staring at the pair like they'd lost their minds.

'Are you insane?' Mercedes was the first to blow up at the pair.

Kurt's eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared at his friend who was revving up for what no doubt would be an impressive rant.

'Shut up, Jones!' Santana snapped, cutting her off and surprising everyone. She stood and moved to stand in front of Puck, cupping his cheek softly.

'Do you want to do this with them?' she asked, and Puck didn't say anything just simply nodded. 'Do they make you happy?' again he simply nodded. 'Is the sex anything but mind blowing?' he grinned, even as Kurt squawked indignantly, causing Santana to chuckle. She leaned up to kiss his cheek before turning to Kurt. 'If I found out that this is just some game that you and your hobbit are playing with my boy, then they will never find the bodies,' she stated, with a low growl.

Kurt gave Santana a small smile, 'I can assure you, that my hobbit and I aren't playing any games with Noah. We want him, and we care about him; we would never do anything to hurt him.' Kurt stated, making sure that everyone heard him.

She studied him intently for a moment, and Kurt let her, Puck's hand resting on the small of his back.

'See that you don't, Kurt,' she stated finally, kissing his cheek softly. 'So, does this hobbit of yours have any sisters?' she asked, causing Kurt to laugh loudly.

'Actually he does, one that's a year older that's really hot,' Puck offered with a grin.

The trio moved to sit down with the others just as Schuester arrived.

At practice, where Rachel tried convince them that she and Finn should be the lead and not Mercedes and Sam, who sounded fantastic together, and Quinn and Santana started yelling at her while Finn and the others tried to talk everyone down.

Puck and Kurt simply sat back and watched the mess.

Lauren leaned forward, 'I am sorry Noah, I didn't mean to hurt you, but I think Kurt and Blaine will be good for you, and too you. I know I wasn't.'

Puck nodded, 'it's okay,' he said softly, taking her hand in his.

Before Lauren could protest, Artie was there.

'I know you guys can prove these guys wrong,' he offered with a grin, as he wrapped Brittany in a hug as she stood beside him, a hand in his hair. She grinned at them.

Kurt grinned, before he gave Puck's hand a squeeze and stood, whistling loudly with his fingers.

'Fuck all of you!' he stated loudly. 'My relationship with Puck and Blaine does not concern any of you. It's my life and if I want to spend it with two men who care about me to just want to see me happy, that's my business.'

'I, for one, am glad you're with someone who cares for you,' Sam blurted.

'Me too,' Tina announced, and Quinn and Rachel echoed her sentiments.

'Whatever floats your boat, dudes,' Mike stated when Tina elbowed him in the ribs.

'So really, it's just you, my supposed best friend,' Kurt stated, glaring at Mercedes.

'Finn hasn't said anything.' Mercedes pouted.

'Don't bring me into this, I've known since they announced it at dinner,' Finn blurted.

Mercedes gave him a wounded look, 'look, Kurt, I care about you, you know what. I just don't want to see you hurt.'

'I know. But I'm not the one you should be worried about. Blaine and I have a better history than Puck and I, a less volatile history. You're all so worried about Puck hurting me, but what about us hurting Puck. No one, apart from Santana, seems to be worried about Puck.'

Puck suddenly pulled Kurt into his arms, kissing him hungrily.

'I love you,' Puck whispered softly, his forehead resting against Kurt's.

'I know you don't want me hurt Mercedes, just like I don't want you hurt either. But sometimes things just happen,' he said, not looking away from Puck.

Mercedes sighed, 'I know.'

Puck pulled Mercedes into their hug, 'will you two just kiss and make up?'

Sam protested weakly, she was his girlfriend, but Kurt swatted Puck's arm, 'why don't you kiss and make up?' he countered, rather lamely.

So Puck did, he cupped Kurt's cheeks and devoured the slighter teen.

Someone snapped another picture, probably Lauren, to send to Blaine and Kurt decided he was going to have to have a talk with his girls and his other boyfriend.

After Puck had gotten into his pants and done something with the plug that was slowly driving him crazy.

'I hope you guys are almost done, because I'm already on my way!' Blaine blurted from someone's phone. Lauren was holding her phone, watching the pair expectantly.

* * *

><p><em>So I have a whole giant post-it, seriously, it takes up my entire screen almost, of scenarios and ideas for these trio, that I will slowly making my way through. So keep an eye out for more from our favourite Trio! But if there's something you really want to see them do, let me know and I'll add it to the list, if it's not already on it.<em>


End file.
